When Light Prevails
by Neon Blaqk
Summary: Sweeney never meant to hurt her, he was just upset that she wasn't looking as to where she was going. When she leaves her shop, he realises something that has been trying to get out of his heart since the first day he met her. bad summary, I know


OH MY GOD!!! I've finally uploaded a storyyy!!! Too bad its only a one-shot though =( but that couuuuld change -wink wink-

Anyway, enjoy! 3

It is Sweenett of course 3

**' ' = thoughts just so yah know :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, if i did it would've had a very different ending.-coughandtobywould'vediedcough- who says what now?**

* * *

It was a dark and very rainy day in London. There was nothing to do but watch the rain splatter on the windows.

Since it was pouring outside Sweeney Todd had no costumers, and no costumers meant no cutting throats, and no throat cutting meant no blood, which meant no fuel for the homicidal barber's needs.

So if no one was coming into his parlor today, he would imagine cutting his costumers' throats and watch the beautiful sprays of red liquid cover the walls, windows, and himself.

He smiled a little creepy smile. Oh, what joy he was having until he heard a loud crash outside that broke him out of his lovely daydream.

He grumbled and muttered, "What was that horrible sound?"

He looked down at the streets from his window and saw some metal tanks were lying on them. He then thought of an idea. An idea that he thought he would have never thought of before, and it was sure to cheer up that someone he hurt.

So he put on his coat and walked down the stairs cautiously, so he wouldn't slip down from the rain.

He picked up several metal pieces of the broken circular tanks and brought them up to his shop. He then dried them off and got long pieces of sturdy wood. Sweeney then looked at his materials and thought of how he would make his idea come to life.

After about an hour, he got it all down in his head and looked for nails, bolts, a hammer and wrench.

"This should do it. Now just to start it, and hopefully finish it before Mrs. Lovett and Toby get back. Maybe this'll make Mrs. Lovett happy again," he said in a hopeful, yet depressed voice. What he did to Mrs. Lovett made him feel very guilty for the first time in fifteen years.

-Flash Back-

Mrs. Lovett was down in the bake house chopping bodies into small parts, when all of a sudden Sweeney came down.

"Mrs. Lovett, I decided to close my parlor for the day, since I think I've killed much more men than necessary," he said as he looked at the thirteen bodies remaining.

"Oh, that's nice of you, love. I thought I might've had to work me butt of today! I mean, I already used up twenty-one of the bodies, and I think that's more than enough for today. I was going to leave the bodies there, but I can't have bodies molding up in 'ere, now can I?" She wiped off some sweat off her forehead and smiled.

"Well, let me help you put the bodies in the oven and separate the meat from the bones. That'll be my apology to you, for making you work harder than you already have to." Sweeney smiled for a quick second, then picked up a body and started walking over to the oven.

"Thank you, Mr. T! I really appreciate your help, love." She then picked up the tray with meat and walked towards the meat grinder. As she walked, she almost tripped over her own foot but bumped into Sweeney, which caused him to touch the burning hot shell of the oven.

He yelled and growled in pain.

She tried to apologize, "Oh, Mr. Todd!! I'm so sor-," but was cut off by a large hand that came clashing on her face.

Sweeney was furious," What the BLOODY HELL WOMAN!? LOOK OUT WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!"

He glared at her whimpering form.

Her eyes began to water, and not only because of the strike, but also because of the hurtful words he had yelled at her.

Mrs. Lovett tried to say something, but all that came out were tiny sobs and squeaks. If she couldn't say anything then she would do something.

She ran up the stars as fast as she could and got Toby, while Sweeney quietly followed her.

"Toby, dear. We get to leave to me friend's house for a few days! So, let's get going!" She was practically begging him to go.

He stared at her strangely. "Ma'am, are you alright? What happened? Why are you crying? Did Mr. T do this to you?!" he asked as he touched the red mark on her trembling face gently.

She slightly winced at his touch but paid no attention to it and started to push him towards the door. Toby stopped her for a moment and asked her one last question, "Aren't we goin' to pack, ma'am?"

Mrs. Lovett was looking agitated now, and was about to yell at him to go for the third time, but he gave in and walked out the door with her. He could ask questions later.

Sweeney then came out from behind a corner where he had been listening to them. He was going to apologize since he totally regretted hurting her after a couple minutes, but apparently she didn't even want t see his face. For God's sake, she was running away!

He sighed and slunk to the floor with his face in his hands.

The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, that claimed he didn't feel anything, began to get teary eyed himself.

-End Flashback-

Sweeney regretted remembering what happened that night, but he just couldn't start his project without any motivation. Just like his revenge was the motivation for killing Judge Turpin.

So with that, he began.

It was day four and his 'project' was finally complete. He would have finished it earlier if he hadn't misplaced his hammer. It took him two days to find it. Well, he didn't really find it, he just bought another one.

After tweaking a few things and checking if it was safe, he stared at it in admiration.

He wasn't so sure now that this would make Mrs. Lovett happy again, but he had another trick up his bloody sleeve. He bought a wedding ring.

Yes, you read right, a wedding ring. He had come to terms with the truth, and the truth is undeniable.

The truth was that he loved her, loved her with all his broken, battered heart.

And of course, he denied it. He didn't really like the idea of betraying his dear Lucy, but he lost Lucy. She wasn't going to come back, and even if she did, their relationship just wouldn't work. Lucy would most likely need help remembering things and getting around others. He would be so dragged down by her; he wouldn't even be able to keep up with his own needs. It wouldn't work out at all.

Now there was Mrs. Lovett. How could he not notice her small, curvy body, her curly and elegant, yet still crazy hair? Her beautiful pale face, dark glistening eyes and her cut smile? Yes, Sweeney thought her smile was cute, but her features were only half of his reasons to love her.

He was dark, depressed, serious, angry, sad, anti-social, mad, quiet, and driven by revenge and hate.

She was full of joy and happiness. She was care-free, fun, smart, talkative, loving, social, and caring. The complete opposite of himself, and as they say, opposites attract.

He needed someone to bring light into his cold dark world. He wanted to become happy again, like he was fifteen years ago, before that fateful incident. He didn't want to be a crazy barber tat sliced people's throats so his business partner, no scratch that, so his lover could bake them into pies to feed the filthy people of London.

He just wanted to live by the sea with Mrs. Lovett and Toby. Maybe even have children of their own and they would play in the warm sand, while he and Mrs. Lovett watched them.

He could imagine her playing with them, running and jumping. He would laugh lovingly at her form being covered by small children as she fell into the sand.

That's the life he wanted.

Sweeney suddenly jumped when he heard a door slam downstairs.

'It must be Mrs. Lovett!" he thought, as he looked around franticly looked around for nothing in particular, just out of nervousness.

He then realized there were tears running down his face. 'Had I been crying the entire time I'd been fantasizing?'

Sweeney walked to his mirror and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. He cursed and put on a new shirt and his vest. He knew he couldn't cover it up, so it was pointless in trying to. He'd just have to say he didn't get any sleep yesterday if they asked.

He breathed in and looked at himself once again.

'Why am I so nervous? It's just Mrs. Lovett… No! Not just Mrs. Lovett you fool! How could I even think that about her? She's done so much for me, and I still think she's a no one?! That won't do! Get our act together Mr. Todd, and get your arse down those stairs!'

He hesitated for a moment before he took the first step down. Questions began to flood his head.

'What is she's still mad? What if she never wants to see me again? What if that was someone else, trying to brake in? What if she denies my proposal!?'

He was about to turn around and go back into his shop but he heard her voc. Well, that's one of his questions answered.

He tried to relax a bit and started down the stairs slowly. He was really excited to see her, but he couldn't be seen running like a fool into her shop, begging for forgiveness. No, that wouldn't so. He would have to be calm and speak to her in private.

Before he even knew it, he was in front of her door, grabbing the handle and slowly turning it. He took in a deep breathe and let it out. Finally, he opened the door and found Mrs. Lovett behind the counter, and Toby at one of the tables.

She jumped from the sudden appearance of Sweeney. She looked around and nervously played with her corset, while Toby glared at him.

"Oh, um, M- Mr. T, I, uh, N- Nice to, er, see you again…," she stuttered.

He walked closer to her cautiously, afraid that she might run away if he walked too fast she would run away. He stopped in front of the counter and whispered, "Mrs. Lovett, will you please come into the living room with me?"

He gestured her to come with him, and she obeyed like a scared dog that thought it was in trouble. Once they were in the room he began to talk.

"Mrs. Lovett, please, I BEG of you, forgive me for what I did to you the other day! I know I overreacted and I totally regret harming you. I don't want to see you hurt, Mrs. Lovett. I also don't want you to be scared of me. I swear on me life to never, EVER, harm you in anyway possible!!" He looked down at his feet when he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

All of a sudden, he felt small cold hands on the sides of his face pulling it up a little to face none other than Mrs. Lovett. Her eyes told nothing but pure joy and forgiveness.

"Oh, Mr. Todd! How could I ever stay mad at you?" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

Sweeney was utterly confused.

'How could she forgive me that easily? Especially after what I did to her,' he thought as he returned the hug like someone who had never been hugged before.

He cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Lovett, can I show you something?"

"Yes, love. Anything," she replied, still holding onto him.

He chuckled, "Well, you're going to have to let go of me first!"

"Oh! Um, yes, I suppose, haha…,"she said embarrassed and blushed all sorts of red, while she let go reluctantly of Sweeney.

He smiled at her and took her hand to lead her.

As they walked into the kitchen, Sweeney took Toby's hand as well.

"Oi, Mr. T! What do you think you're doin'?!" Toby asked half scared and half agitated.

"I'm going to show you a project I've been working on since you left. I'm sure you'd like it very much, lad!" Sweeney said as they walked up the stairs to his shop.

Toy gave Mrs. Lovett a worried look, and she smiled back.

"What has gotten into Mr. T? He's never been this nice…. Or talkative!' Mrs. Lovett began to negative thoughts, "What if he's planning to kill us? Will he slit my throat slowly? Oh God, Toby!! What if he plans to kill him first so I can see him di-NO! Listen to yourself, Nellie! Mr. T wouldn't be so cruel as to trick us like that! You know better, ya ol'lunatic.' She sighed and took in quick but deep breathes as they got closer to the door.

Suddenly, Sweeney stopped in front of them and said, "Wait here, I've got to get me rags." And with that he left inside his shop.

Toby whispered, "Ma'am, should we run? I'm not so sure about this…"

Mrs. Lovett smiled and said softly, "Look, dear, I'm not so sure either, but I think everything will be alright. If anything happens, I want you to know that I love you, okay?"

Toby hugged her tightly and whispered, "I love you too..."

Sweeney then opened the door with two rags in his hand. He smiled fondly at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to put there over your eyes now," he said as he walked over to Mrs. Lovett.

"Ah, alright Mr. T," she said as she let go of Toby.

Sweeney tied the rags over their eyes and lead them into the room.

"Now, Toby get on here lad," Sweeney said as he put him on the chair.

"Mr. T, can I ask you something?" Toby asked getting frightened.

"Yes, lad. What is it?"

"Will….Will this be safe?"

"Oh yes, of course Toby!....Er, unless something breaks, that is! Haha!" Sweeney said, hoping it wouldn't break when someone got on it.

"Now, are you ready?"

"Y-yes, sir…,"Toby sad as he gulped.

"Alright! Say goodbye!" Sweeney stepped on the pedal that opened the secret opening and Toby fell in.

"Good b- Wait what- AHHH!!!" Toby was screaming for dear life now.

The door to the opening closed and Toby's screams were muffled.

Mrs. Lovett gasped, "SWEENEY FREAKIN' TODD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOBY!?!" Mrs. Lovett was yelled and ripped off the piece of cloth off her eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett, please, calm down! He's alright, I swear!" Sweeney pleaded as he was back away from her.

She grabbed on of his razors and screamed," Oh, I'll teach you ALRIGHT!!"

'This woman is mad!!' he thought as he tried to protect himself from the crazy razor-holding lady. 'Is this how I look when I'm holding those things!?'

Mrs. Lovett was about to plunge at him until she heard Toby laughing in the bake house.

Sweeney sighed in relief, "God thank you, boy…You saved me life!"

She walked over to the hidden opening ad laid her ear on it. "Toby? Toby, dear, are you alright?! Are you hurt? What happened??"

"It's alright ma'am! I'm fine! Come down here! It was fantastic!!" he replied.

"Alright! Just wait a second!"

What she didn't know is that Sweeney had his foot over the pedal, ready to step down on it.

She looked over at his foot then at his laughing face.

"Mr. T, I'm not re- AHHHHHHH!! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!"

Sweeney fell on the floor laughing at how priceless her face looked when he stepped on the pedal.

"Oh that was fantastic!! Hahaha, heheha!!"

He got up and sighed, "Well, I guess it's my turn now…" He grabbed a bag of sand and sat on his chair.

Then he took in a deep breathe and let the bag fall on the pedal.

The chair went backward and the hidden opening opened. He fell in and adrenaline overwhelmed his body as he slid down the slide. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he built a slide! He thought it might've brought fun and happiness into the gloomy and sorrow-filled state they were in.

As he slid down he heard Mrs. Lovett and Toby laughing. They were probably laughing at how ridiculous he looked coming down the slide. He was known for his sulking and being serious all the time, but now he was having fun and laughing.

Apparently, Mrs. Lovett forgot to move out of the way and Sweeney landed on top of her. She fell onto the mattress that Sweeney put there, so no one would get hurt. Toby was laughing hysterically at the sight of seeing Sweeney tackling down Mrs. Lovett.

Luckily for them, Toby had his eyes shut closed when their lips accidentally met. They quickly pulled away, blushing like mad.

"I, um, uh….," Sweeney tried to apologize but he was too scared to say anything.

"Er, I, um…," Mrs. Lovett was the same, as you can see.

Sweeney got off of her quickly and looked away. He was beginning to sweat and tremble. 'Why am I so stupid?!'

Mrs. Lovett touched her lips lightly and thought, 'What just happened…?'

Toby was still laughing and was secretly thinking, 'What idiots! Hahahha!!"

Mrs. Lovett got up and told Toby, "Dear, go upstairs and have yourself some gin. It'll calm you down, plus Mr. Todd and I have to talk about something important in private."

Toby giggled and tried to say something but all that came out were laughs. So instead, he nodded his head and ran up to the kitchen.

She sighed and looked over to Sweeney, who was fiddling with his vest.

"Mr. T," she started as she sat next to him, "It's alright. It was just an accident, love. Nothing to get worked up about."

He looked at her eyes and as always, they were glistening. His were dull.

He shook his head and began to talk.

"Mrs. Lovett, you have to understand something, something I've realized during these past few days…." He looked down at the floor.

"Well, what is it, love? Come on, spill it out." She was getting excited and began to imagine all sorts of possibilities he could say to her.

He played with the wedding ring in his pocket and looked up at her with a hopeful, yet sad face. (Imagine the scene in the movie where he looks up at the stairs in Mrs. Lovett's shop. Yeah, that face. )

"Mrs. Lovett…I…um....I….I Love You!!" he practically yelled it at her.

She was speechless. Out f all the possibilities, he picked her favorite one! What a lucky woman she was.

He looked at her worriedly, afraid that she didn't feel the way he did for her.

Mrs. Lovett finally got something to come out of her mouth and it was, " I love you too, Mr. Todd!!"

When he heard that he threw his arms around her and then took out the ring while he kneeled down and looked up at her.

"Nellie, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes, Sweeney Yes!!!"

The End.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think? Was it good/bad? Did it make you teary eyed? (I hope not, but if it did wow o.o") **

**Thanks for reading 3 remember to R&R! **


End file.
